The Dark Light
by Rainbowsexual Writer
Summary: Wolven Shard has always been forced into being something dark, something deadly. One day she takes her chance to escape the Death Eaters and to finally fight for something good. She embarks on an adventure with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and befriends the slightly mysterious Draco Malfoy. What will happen to her? Draco/OC
1. Basically, fuck you Death Eaters

A baby girl with night blue hair was taken when her parents were killed. Her name was Wolven Shard. The person who took her was Bellatrix Lestrange. Now she is fifteen, old enough to see right and wrong, and old enough to think for herself. She was trained to be a Death Eater, albeit unwillingly, but no one knew that; She played the psychotic serial killer well. They never noticed that she was making them mess everything up. Wolven thought that the Death Eaters were smart at first - she soon found the truth. Voldemort was the smart one. The Death Eaters were the ones full of fear. But not her; Voldemort didn't scare her, he pissed her off.  
When they departed for the Ministry, in knowledge that Harry Potter was there, she vowed to help him. This was the day she would finally be free from the Death Eaters. This was the day that she would escape Voldemort's clutches.

I walked through the black corridor, wand in hand, towards where Harry Potter and the Death Eaters were. Lucius was stood in front of Potter, whose friends were being held by Death Eaters. I walked over to Lucius.

"Lucius." I greeted, just barely able to contain my hatred.

"Shard." He said, equally coldly.

"So, that is the prophecy." I said. "And I assume that Mr Potter is refusing to give it to us."

"Correct." Lucius replied.

"Well, I'm sure we can come to some sort of... agreement." I smiled darkly. "But don't worry, Mr Potter. You'll die before you experience too much pain. Well, actually, it's probably the pain that kills people. Not the injury. Unless you would like to hand it over."

I put my hand out.

"No. I'll never give it to you." Harry replied.

"A very wise choice, Mr Potter. Thank you." I turned to Lucius. "Stupefy!"

I took off my cloak and made a shield around us that blocked us from view.

"I can help you and your friends, but you must get out of here quickly, understand? Now. Go!" The shield blew all the Death Eaters back before disappearing. "Run!"

"Thank you." Harry said before running.

Bellatrix got up and pointed her wand at me.

"Sectumsempra!"

I was thrown backwards, several deep cuts appearing on my chest. Bellatrix laughed and went away. Everything became distant. I was barely aware of the fighting, too focused on trying to get up. I slumped back down.

"Help her. Please. She helped us." I just heard Harry say.

But he couldn't have meant me, could he? All I did was help him and his friends out of a difficult situation, he couldn't really mean me.  
It seems that he could. Someone lifted me up, muttering something about "Getting me to safety." Then, blackness surrounded me.


	2. Waking To Hogwarts

**A/N  
The first chapter was kind of short, so I'll try to make them longer.  
WOO HERE'S THE NEXT CH****APTER ENJOY  
**

* * *

I woke up and looked around. I was in some kind of infirmary.  
_Why did they save me? Do they trust me?  
_I thought, standing up. I put on my ankle length jacket, along with my boots. I was just about to leave when the huge, wooden doors opened and two men stepped inside.

"Going somewhere?" The black haired man asked.

"Yes. The Death Eaters will be pissed off at me. They'll want to kill me." I said, and then muttered under my breath, "I should have been left to die."

"What is your name?" The man I recognised as Dumbledore asked me.

"Wolven. Wolven Shard." I replied.

"You are the daughter of Skylar and Isaac Shard?" He asked.

I nodded. "When they died, Bellatrix Lestrange found me and took me because I was powerful. I was forced to become a Death Eater. Everyone thought that I was dead, too."

"How old are you, Miss Shard?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fifteen." I replied.

"I have been meaning to ask you why you helped Mr Potter and his friends escape?" He said.

I shrugged. "Because it's the right thing to do? I don't know. I felt like it was my duty to help them. I never liked being a Death Eater. They are followers of Voldemort, and I don't want to follow that crappy excuse of a wizard."

"I see." Dumbledore said.

"Who brought me here? And why?" I asked. "It seems a little unwise, if you ask me."

"Harry Potter said that you were injured, and sent someone to get you. It's because you helped him." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. Where is Mr Potter?" I said.

"He is waiting for you in my office. Follow me." Dumbledore said, beginning to walk away.

He said something to the black haired guy, who then went off somewhere.

"So, what will you do with me now that I'm here?" I asked.

"Well, you shall attend Hogwarts for your fifth, six and seventh year, and then you shall choose whichever path you wish to follow." Dumbledore replied.

"Wait, you actually want me to attend Hogwarts? But I was a Death Eater, don't you... I don't know, not trust me?" I said, slightly surprised at his acceptance of me.

"I believe in giving students second chances. And giving them a choice, which some may have previously been denied." Dumbledore said.

"Well, I can see why people like you." I commented.

* * *

We got to a windy stone staircase that had a giant statue of a falcon standing over it.

"Mr Potter will be waiting for you inside." Dumbledore started to walk away, but stopped. "And Miss Shard?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He said before carrying on walking.

I opened the door, and Potter stood up from his chair.

"So... you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"...Yeah. Yes, I did. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said.

"Wolven Shard." I said. " But call me Wolf, if you like."

A slightly awkward silence fell over the room, one which I had to break before it suffocated me.

"Why did you help me?" I asked. "You could have left me to die but you didn't, why?"

"Because you helped us." Harry said.

"That's the only reason you needed?" I said.

"Your eyes showed truth." Harry explained.

I snorted, hiding a smirk.

"Do you have the Dark Mark?" Harry asked.

"No. Voldemort was... unsuccessful with trying to put it on my arm. Something to do with my magic protected me. Well, he wasn't happy about that." I said, remembering that slight glint of shock in his eyes.

"How... why are you a Death Eater?" Harry said.

"My parents died when I was a baby. Bellatrix Lestrange found me and took me." I noticed how Harry clenched his fists at the mention of her name, but didn't say anything and carried on. "She saw my power. So, I was made to be a Death Eater."

"Did they actually trust you?" Harry asked.

"When one is a Death Eater, one learns to trust no one. They believed me, though." I said, slightly smug.

"You must have been good at pretending to get them to believe you, then." Harry commented.

"I know. Well, I played the psychotic serial killer strangely well." I smirked.

Seeing his slightly concerned expression, I had to stifle a laugh.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not actually a serial killer. Not entirely sane, but not a serial killer." I said, and then asked, "So, what did your friends think of my oh-so-heroic actions?"

"I haven't really spoken to them ever since we got back. At the Ministry, I... I was... Voldemort..." Harry trailed off.

"He possessed you." I finished for him.

"Yeah. That." He said.

The door opened, and Dumbledore popped his head inside.

"Sorry to intrude... Miss Shard, the sorting hat is ready to decide your house." He said.

* * *

I had been sorted into Ravenclaw. I made a friend in Luna Lovegood, who showed me to my dormitory. After inspecting the clothes that mysteriously appeared in the closet, I changed and went for a walk. I ended up walking into Harry.

"Harry!" I said.

"Hi. You know what the Order is, don't you?" Harry asked, looking around to make sure no one could hear us.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I replied.

"They want to meet you."

"So I can tell them what I know about the Death Eaters." I stated.

"Yes." Harry said.

"When?" I asked.

"7:30 in the morning on Saturday at Hogsmeade. I'll meet you outside the great hall." Harry replied.

"Okay. We have potions first tomorrow, right?" I said.

"Yes."

"Then I'll see you there tomorrow. Bye." I said before walking away.

* * *

**A/N **

**I was kind of indecisive about whether to stop this chapter here or to keep going, but idk**

**Anyway, please review and stuff, it means a lot to me. GoodBYE :) **


	3. In which Harry's potion explodes

**A/N  
****Sorry that I took so long to update!  
WHO SAW THE ATLANTIS TRAILER OMG IT KILLED ME****  
CHAPTER 3 YAY ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day I got up and put on my robes. I brushed my dark blue hair and left the room. I saw Luna in the common room and walked with her. She was one of the more welcoming people that I had met in Ravenclaw so far. In potions, I sat between her and Harry. A boy with blonde hair, who I immediately recognised as Draco Malfoy, walked over to me.

"You must be Wolven." He said, taking my hand as a prince would to kiss it. "I am Draco Malfoy."

I snatched my hand back, which seemed to surprise him.

"There is one thing that you should know before even attempting to kiss my hand." I said. "There are different kinds of girls, and I am certainly _not _the kind that wants their hand held or kissed by anyone. Especially not by people who think that they can sweet talk me. I am not a romantic. I am cold. It's hard to get close to me. None have succeeded and no one ever will. Goodbye."

I turned back around and went back to making my potion. In the corner of my eye, I saw Snape suppressing a smirk.

"How are you even making that potion?" Harry asked, clearly surprised at my potion making skills.

"I always loved making potions when I was younger. I still do. It's what kept me occupied." I replied.

"So... where do you think you'll go when this year is finished?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'll find somewhere." I said. "Where do you live? I may visit you."

"4 Pivet Drive, Little Whining, London. I don't think that my Aunt and Uncle would let me see you, though." Harry told me.

"Harry, you're a wizard. How can they keep you from your friends? Your Aunt and Uncle are snobby assholes, if you ask me." I said.

Harry's potion exploded.

"You _really_ are terrible at potion making, aren't you?" I smirked.

* * *

Soon, it was Saturday and it was also snowing heavily. I put on my usual outfit, consisting of black jeans, a black top, my black ankle length jacket and my boots. I also wore my leather gloves.

I met Harry outside the hall and walked with him.

"Would you actually visit me?" Harry asked.

"Oh, of course." I replied. "We leave soon, right?"

"Wednesday. Come and see me. It'd be nice to see a friend from Hogwarts." Harry said.

We entered a house and walked into a room where two people from the Order were sat.

"Ah. You must be Miss Shard. I'm Remus Lupin." Said the male one of the two.

"Tonks." The other one said.

"Hi. Call me Wolven." I said.

"Wolven, we were wondering if you could tell us about the Death Eaters." Lupin said.

"Of course." I said, and then told them everything I knew.

* * *

Wednesday came quickly. I had packed my things and said goodbye to everyone, and was getting on the train with Luna. We sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Half way, I fell asleep and was woken by Harry when we were at platform 9 3/4.

"I guess I'll see you soon." I smiled.

"Yeah. Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Ireland. I have a friend there." I replied. "Bye, Harry. Bye guys!"

I got a chorus of goodbyes back.

I walked away.

After I had left the train station, I got on my broomstick and started making my way to Ireland. Well, this was going to take a while.

* * *

**A/N  
Okay, the chapters will be more eventful after this one. And longer. Yay.  
Please Review And Follow And Stuff, or I will EAT YOUR FOOD.  
GoodBYE :D**


	4. In which names are shortened

**A/N**

**So... Bet you thought I'd forgotten about this**

**Okay, firstly, I am REALLY VERY EXTREMELY sorry that this chapter took so long to post and I understand that you would all like to strangle me. My laptop has some virus on it so bear with. Hopefully i'll get it fixed soon. I've been using my iPad for internetting and only 9 tabs can be open at a time. I am dying. **

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favourited.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Wolven. *Sigh***

**CHAPTER FOUR LET'S DO THIS SHIT**

***Whispers/shouts* FORGIVE ME**

* * *

So this was Pivet Drive.

It was boring as hell. Plain, dull, colourless. Boring. I was starting to get how douchey Harry's Aunt and Uncle probably were.

"Four Pivet Drive." I mused out loud, looking out for the number.

I found the house and knocked on the door. A woman, who I presumed to be Harry's aunt answered.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking at my blue hair distastefully.

I smirked. "I am a consulting detective named Sherlock Holmes and I would like to ask Mr Potter a few questions. Where is he?"

The woman went to slam the door in my face, but I stopped it and shoved it open.

"Tell me where Harry is," I smiled darkly. "Or I'll use magic to turn Dudley into a gold fish."

Seeing her startled expression almost had me double over with laughter. I mean, come on. That's hardly a threat.

"Wolven?"

I looked up to see Harry standing in the hallway and grinned.

"'Sup. Let's leave these douchebags to their judging session."

Harry's aunt tried to stop him from leaving, but I gave her a withering glare, causing her to stand down.

Harry and I left her standing in the doorway, looking bewildered.

* * *

We were sat on the swings in a somewhat awkward silence. Awkward silence has hardly ever happened to me before, and I was more than willing to end it.

"So," I said.

"So..." Harry repeated.

"How's... life?"

Harry looked at me incredulously.

"Okay, so, not too good with the Dursley's. Right. To be honest, Harry, you should stand up to those douchebags." I said.

"I'm kind of concerned about what 'standing up to someone' means to you." Harry smirked.

"Yeah. Probably with good reason." I grinned.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I made a friend in Ireland. Stayed in a treehouse. I ran into a few Death Eaters, but, well, they're not really breathing anymore. I've been giving them trouble. I can be hard to find when I want to be." I replied.

"They're still after you?" It was a stupid question, and I think Harry only said it to prevent anymore silence.

"Of course. They will always be after me. Until they die." I replied.

"That your girlfriend, Harry?" Said a new voice.

I looked towards the source of the voice, and my eyes came upon a guy who was pretty overweight and had dark hair. Dudley, most likely.

He was with four others; they all had that same look that pratically reeked of arrogance and stupidity.

"Hello, Dudley. Who'd you beat up this time?" Harry said.

I snorted. "Oh, of course. Like this dumbass and his idiotic friends are even capable of beating someone up." I noticed Dudley tense. "Oh, I am terribly sorry. Did I hurt your ego?"

"Shut your mouth, bitch." Dudley spat, but I only smirked, indicating that I thought he was pathetic.

"Or what?"

"Wolf-" Harry began, but Dudley cut across him.

"Or I'll make you shut up." He said.

I stood up and sighed dramatically before getting out my wand and pointing it at him. "You would do well to not threaten a witch like me. Especially if said witch was raised by Death Eaters."

His friends laughed, but Dudley stood dead still.

I looked towards his friends.

"Oh, trust me. You shouldn't be laughing right now." I said, smiling darkly.

"Wolf, leave them. They aren't worth it." Harry told me.

I stayed there in silence for a moment, considering what he said.

I looked back at the group, who were staring at me like I was insane.

"Well, then? _Scuttle_." I told them, and watched in amusement as they ran away.

I put my wand away and turned to face Harry, who was looking at me with a mixture of disapproval and joy.

"What? It's funny. Anyway, you called me Wolf." I said.

"Yeah. So?" Harry asked.

"It's strange. No one has shortened my name before." I stated. "Although, it-"

There was a flash of black, and I was sent to the ground, my whole body shaking with pain. I let out a shout of pain as I collided with the ground.

"Stupefy!" I heard Harry shout.

He quickly made his way over to me.

"Wolf?"

"Harry," I said in a shaky, but slightly controlling tone, grabbing his collar. "Get. Out. Of. Here."

"No! We have to - you need-" I cut him off, blood trickling from the corner of my mouth.

"Okay, Harry...I need to go to Hogwarts. I'm sorry." I let go of him and, summoning all of the power I could muster, I teleported.

* * *

I stumbled into the wall, clutching my chest, where the pain seemed to be manifesting from. I felt kind of guilty for leaving Harry, which absolutely and completely had never happened to me before. My vision began to blur and darken as the pain increased. I gritted my teeth and continued to slide across the wall, almost collapsing every five seconds. I couldn't go on any longer, and I collapsed. Just before I fell unconscious, I heard footsteps.

* * *

I awoke, but kept my eyes shut. The pain had faded almost completely, but my chest still hurt.

"Severus-"

"She should not be here, Albus! This is exactly where they will expect her to be." That was Snape.

Why the hell did he care about what happened to me?

"I cannot control where she goes, Severus. And neither can you. Miss Shard will always be in danger, no matter where she goes." Dumbledore said.

Ain't that right.

"She would have been better on her own. She would have been safer away from Hogwarts." Snape hissed. "I will not lose my only family."

There were a few footsteps before the door slammed.

_Well, damn._

* * *

**OoOh**

**Wolven is related to Snape, but how?**

**You will find out**

**But idk when**

**It iS A MYSTERY**

**Wow I am SO relieved that I got this chapter out. I started typing it up ages ago but I never got round to finishing it. I DEFINITELY PROMISE THAT THE UPDATES WILL BE MORE FREQUENT. IF NOT I WILL STAND IN FRONT OF A TARGET AND LET YOU THROW THINGS AT ME I PROMISE.**

**ANYWAY SO YEP CHAPTER FOUR LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

**I hope you liked it and goodBYE**


	5. In the words of a good friend, bite me

**A/N**

**HELLO AGAIN**

**I SHOULD BE REVISING RIGHT NOW BUT I THOUGHT "Hey, let's write another chapter" SO HERE WE ARE AGAIN**

**Anyway, I need to unleash some fangirling **

**AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON TRAILERS ANYONE I AM SERIOUSLY FREAKING OUT**

**ANYWAY, CHAPTER FIVE PRAISE THE UNICORN **

**AND BY THE WAY THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THIS AND STUFF IT MEANS TO ME AS MUCH AS PIZZA**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I CREATED HARRY POTTER I WOULDN'T BE ON A FANFICTION WEBSITE WRITING HARRY POTTER FANFICTION OK? OK**

* * *

I was silently freaking out as I waited for something to signal that Professor Dumbledore had left. It was probably pointless, though. He wasn't as stupid as everyone else.

Footsteps and the creaking of the door told me that either he was gone, or someone else had decided to join the 'let's wait for her to wake up' party. I decided to risk peaking an eye open. No one else was there. I quickly got up and put on my ankle length jacket before tip toeing towards the door.

Listening for any footsteps, I sneaked out into the corridor.

_There's no way. There's no freakin' way I'm related to Snape. My family are dead. I have no one to care about now, and that's good. Caring makes you weak._

As I rounded a corner, I walked into someone, knocking them over.

I almost hissed at them in irritation. As I looked down at my attacker, I saw the same expression of irritation staring back at me.

"Watch it." Draco spat.

"You watch it, asshat. It's not my fault that you are incapable of walking normally." I hissed back at him.

"_You_ walked into _me._ Maybe you and Potter should share glasses." He replied.

"Take your wand," I began. "And shove it up your ass, you douche."

I offered him my hand, and he looked at it in distaste.

"Don't be so immature. Do you want to remain on the dirty ground? Or do you want to stop being pathetic?"

To my surprise, he took my hand, albeit begrudgingly, and I pulled him up. He walked away without another word. My eyes trailed after him in slight amusement crossed with dislike.

I sighed. "_People. _I never will understand _people."_

* * *

It seemed that whilst I was away in dream land, the students had already arrived. I walked into my shared room, and found that my stuff was already there, along with my grey owl named Teewick.

"Huh. Back from your travels, are we?" I said, stroking him lightly.

"I haven't seen your owl before." Luna commented, apparently appearing out of no where.

"He likes to travel a lot. Apparently he's a fan of delivering mail late, ain't that right, Teewick?" I replied.

"He is quite magnificent. His name is...Teewick? Isn't that what you called him?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Anyway, have you seen Harry?" I said.

"Yes. I was about to go and see him actually, but then I saw you." Luna said. "He was punched in the face by Draco Malfoy."

"Ah. Well, that's Draco Malfoy for you. Let's go."

* * *

We found Harry stood somewhat awkwardly in the corridor with a bunch of tissue pressed onto his nose. I did giggle slightly.

"Harry," I smirked. "What's the matter, did Blondie sock you?"

"Wolf? Are you okay?" Harry asked concernedly.

"I'm fabulous. Why do you ask?" I replied pointedly.

"Oh...uh, no reason." Harry said.

"I'm hungry. It's food time." I said.

We walked into the Great Hall and sat down with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry? What happened to your face?" Hermione asked upon seeing the state of his nose.

"Nothing. Don't worry, it's fine." Harry replied.

"Hi, Wolven, Luna." Hermione greeted.

"Hi." Ron said.

They were tense around me, that was for sure. They didn't trust me (Well, you'd be a fool to trust someone like me _that _quickly), and, hell, I don't even think they _liked _me either. Oh, well. You win some, you lose some, I suppose.

"Hi." I replied nonetheless.

I started stuffing my face with food, and so did Ron. I finished, and decided to leave.

"Anyway, I'm going now. I'll see you later."

* * *

Wolven left the table and headed for the doors.

"I don't trust her." Hermione admitted. "What she did could have just been an act to get into Hogwarts."

"Come on. She was almost killed two days ago. By a Death Eater." Harry replied.

"Hermione does have a point, Harry." Ron said.

"Wolven is not working for the Death Eaters anymore. She knows you don't trust her." Luna said. "She would like to change how you see her. She told me herself."

"She just left with Malfoy." Ron said.

* * *

I left the table and as I was leaving, I spotted Draco. I followed him out.

_What the hell? I might as well talk to him. Piss him off a little._

"'Sup, Blondie." I smirked.

"What do you want?" Draco hissed.

"I just want to talk. About the Death Eaters. Your Dad told you about me, right?" I said.

"I will not speak to traitors like you." Draco said with disgust.

I put my hands up in mock surrender, but couldn't stop a small smirk from spreading across my face.

"Bitch, please. I'm proud of that title." I said. "Oh, and I suppose that you have been taught to hate 'traitors' like me. Or, more accurately, you've been taught to hate people who have learned to think for themselves." My laid back expression turned into a much darker one. "It doesn't hurt to grow some balls, think for yourself, and stop being your parents' little pet."

"You _dare _speak to me like that." Draco spat.

"Oh, dear. Go ahead. Run home to Daddy dearest." I replied, grinning. "_Pathetic. _How dependent you are on other people. How you need to be ordered around. I truely pity you."

"The Death Eaters know where you are. And they are going to kill you." Draco said.

"In the words of a... good friend, bite me." I replied before walking away. "Good talk, Blondie. I always enjoy our... eventful talks."

* * *

I had gotten on my broom and flown to the highest building, and was now sat on the edge of the roof. It was dark and cold but I liked it. For some reason, it was welcoming to me. It shouldn't be, but it was. Being high up in the darkness allowed me to clear my head. When I was a child and afraid of the Death Eaters or Bellatrix, I would climb to the roof and sit there. They only found me a few times.

"Do you sit on roofs often?"

I turned to face the person who had followed me onto the roof, which was Harry.

"Yes. In an attempt to avoid socialisation." I said shortly.

"Oh. Uh... should I just... go?" Harry awkwardly picked up his broom and began to back away.

"I was joking, dumbass." I smirked and looked back out into the darkness.

Harry sat next to me.

"So, how was your discussion?" I asked.

"Sorry?"

"You know. When I left the hall, you had some sort of debate on whether I was a psychotic Death Eater. Although, I don't exactly blame them for not trusting me-" I said.

"Bellatrix... she killed someone that was important to us. I think it just put the others on edge because you were raised by her." Harry cut in.

"I was _mostly _raised by her." I corrected. "I mean, come on. Bellatrix raising someone? _Please. _No. Bellatrix was ordered to discipline me. To make me into a murderer. To stop me from thinking for myself. I was an important weapon. I had to think like one. I still think like one, just with a little more... _emotion._"

"What stopped you from staying as that?" Harry asked.

"Seeing how _afraid _they were. Not my morals. Seeing how afraid the Death Eaters were. And then I had my first emotion." I smiled mirthlessly. "I was _curious. _Curious as to why. I wanted to know what we were fighting. I found out. And then I began to hate them. And myself. And so I tried to make up for how much I helped them."

"It must have been difficult to do that. I thought the Dursleys were bad, but..."

I rolled my eyes at the conversation.

_Feelings. __I may cringe to death._

"There must have been something funky in what I ate." I said out loud.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What? Nothing." I replied before standing. "I said nothing. Let's go."

We jumped from the roof and flew down to the ground.

"Anyway," I said. "I gotta go this way. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N**

**SO **

**A DEEP LITTLE CONVERSATION HOW ADORABLE **

**NO IT ALMOST KILLED ME**

**I'm really enjoying writing this story right now**

**Also I had a citizenship mock between typing this chapter and I think it actually went okay so yeah I'm very happy**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS**

**GoodBYE**

**Also who spotted the Castiel quote? If no one did then I am very disappointed in you and you should be ashamed.**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N**

**So... it's been a while...**

**...**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG**

**My laptop has fucked up and I think it has some sort of virus on it. I'll be getting it fixed somewhen. I am definetely NOT going to abandon this story. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I promise that there will be one. **

**Also, Age Of Ultron happened, which was freaking amazing. Quicksilver is my bae.**

**So yep. I'll update when I can. Just bear with :)**

**Adios friends**


	7. I'M RESTARTING THIS FANFIC DON'T PANIC

**A/N**

**Okay, I haven't uploaded in 3 billion years and I'm gonna explain**

**Basically, my laptop is dead and I can't bring it back as a zombie *sob* and my iPad always crashes, resulting in everything I've written etting deleted**

**Also, after noticing some horrifying mistakes with this fanfic, I'm gonna rewrite it because it makes me cringe so much that I actually cause earthquakes (Skye, anyone?) so, to read the one that I'm rewriting, go on my profile and it might be there, but probably tomorrow. **

**I'm actually looking foward to rewriting this because I am**

**Thanks for sticking with this story and reviewing/favouriting/following and I hope you like the rewritten version better!**

**Adios, you awesome people**


End file.
